


No Dogs On The Moon

by karcathy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, vaguely resembles canon but lup is there and everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Lup really, really wants a dog.





	No Dogs On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Effy for this entirely.

“Luce, I want a dog,” Lup said, throwing herself onto the sofa next to Lucretia.

“We're not getting a dog,” Lucretia said, not looking up from the journal she was writing in.

“Why not?” she said, and Lucretia could tell without looking that she was pouting.

“No dogs on the moon,” Lucretia said firmly, her pen not even pausing.

“But I _want_ one,” she said, lying down on top of the journal and looking up at her with pleading eyes.

“You see this?” Lucretia said, pulling her hand out from under Lup's head and indicating her with it, “Why would I want a pet when I already have you pestering me for attention when I'm working?”

“ _Because_ ,” Lup said, grinning like she'd had a brilliant idea, “We'd pester each other. You'd _finally_ get some peace.”

“We're not getting a dog,” she said, pulling the journal out from under Lup's head and resting it against her face to continue writing.

“Negotiate with me,” Lup said, sitting up and putting a hand on the journal, “We can compromise.”

“There isn't a compromise between 'no dog' and 'a dog' which isn't horrifying,” Lucretia pointed out, tracing Lup's hand lightly in pencil with the vague idea of incorporating it into the journal.

“I'll find the compromise,” she said, grinning as she jumped up, “Just you wait.”

“Lup, I swear to God if you come back here with half a dog I'm breaking up with you,” Lucretia said. Lup was gone before she managed to finish her sentence.

~~~

It wasn't half a dog. It wasn't, in fact, any kind of dog.

“Lup, this is a cat,” Lucretia said, looking at the animal that was sitting smugly in her chair.

“Yes,” said Lup, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

“How, exactly, is that a compromise between dog and no dog?” she said, frowning at the cat. It started purring.

“You'll love her,” Lup said, “If you don't, I'll take her back and never mention it again. Cross my heart.”

She drew a cross solemnly on her chest, although on the wrong side, which slightly ruined the effect.

“Hmm,” Lucretia said, considering the cat, “I guess I didn't make a rule against cats.”

Lup grinned triumphantly.

“What's her name?” Lucretia asked.

“Huh,” Lup said, looking thoughtful, “She hasn't got one.”

“Oh.”

“Well, when you decide you love her and want to keep her forever,” Lup said, a smirk growing on her face, “You can pick her name.”

“Hmm.”

~~~

The cat seemed to like Lucretia. She would sit on her lap whenever possible, and on her journals when she wasn't getting enough attention. Despite her reluctance, Lucretia did find the cat rather pleasant, in a mildly annoying way. She was like Lup in that way: slightly annoying, but overall, she made your life brighter just by existing in it.

They named the cat Barry, much to the amusement of everyone except her namesake.


End file.
